Under All The Stars
by The Secret Sal
Summary: Darui and C are paired together as the Raikage bodyguards, but first they must go on a mission to Crescent Moon Island. what will happen between the two while there? WARNING YAOI! Darui X C. ALSO I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

C woke up and took a shower he had to be on his way to the medical unit. He admitted that he wanted to follow in the steps of Tsunade. Tsunade was one of the ledgendary sanin. She was known far and wide as the greatest medic ever.

He walked inside the hospital.

"C" Martha called. She was the head of the hospital. "The Raikage wishes to see you."

C wondered what could the Raikage possibly want with him. A mere medical ninja.

* * *

><p>Darui sat alone watching the sky. He was always tired with a chill attitude. He was the definition of chill and payed back. He had just invited his gale style and was held as a good ninja by the village.<p>

"Hey!" Samui called.

He turned to see Samui and Omi walked up to him. They both greet him.

"Hey we wanted to tell you that the Raikage wanted to see you." Omi said.

Darui runs his hand across his blonde hair.

"What a drab." Darui said.

* * *

><p>C stairs at the Raikage door wondering what this man could possibly want. He was so scared. A had been known to be quite the angry and really aggressive.<p>

"So drab." He herd a voice say. He turned around shocked and saw Darui.

"What are you doing here" C asks.

"I'm here to see A" he response.

C look at him "So he called you to".

"Yep" Darui says with ease. He looked a C and could see all the tenseness in his body movements. He was going to ask but thought never mind. Darui was really good at reading people with out even having to have conversation. He knew just asking that question would tick C off.

He didn't know C very well. He was a medic was all he knew. C knew very little of Darui. Sure they went to the same academy but they really had no interactions.

C looked at Darui how can he be so relaxed when the Raikage might want to have them beheaded. He wondered what the Raikage would want with a mediocre ninja like him any way.

SLAM!

Then the Raikage office opens he calls to them loud and agressive. C shook in his pant and so did Darui but he kept his face calm and cool.

They walk in to see the Raikage and the light coming through the windows at full force.

"Hello sir" Darui and C said.

He doesn't respond. He looks at them and says " I need the two of you to be my new bodyguards, not that I need one"

C and Darui stare at him.

"Really" C says

"Do you really think I would of called you two in her if I didn't mean it!" A yelled.

Darui and C both looked shaken by his anger. Wow they were really in for it if they accepted this, but then again how can they refuse standing by the Raikage is an honor.

"We accept sir" they say at the same time. after that they just stare at him he looks at them. They wonder if he plans to keep them forever.

"Ok" he says finally. "I have to test your strength so you will go on a retrieval mission to Crescent Moon island.

C herd of the island before it was called one of the most beautiful places on earth also it was home to the best thieves and they had the best spies ever.

"They stole some of our scrolls and you need to get them back" A said. "Also to test you I will help you in no way. You will have to figure out how to get there. No transportation from the hidden cloud will be provided"

Darui made his mouth into a O. What a drab he thought. C stood wondering what the Raikage would think he would bring to this team.

"You're dismissed." The Raikage says.

"Wait" C says

"What"

"Why did you pick us!"

"I picked you to because I thought you two would work great togather now goodbye."

After they left the Raikage wondered would they be up to job maybe he thought. Will see.

* * *

><p>C and Darui walked out of the Raikage office.<p>

"Hey can we meet later to figure out a plan" C suggested. Darui looked at him and thought what a drab but accepted.

C walked home and appeared for the mission. He was excited but at the same time thought maybe he would Darui back. He thought maybe he wasn't ready To go on the mission or become the Raikage gaurd. Darui was so strong and tuff and he was weak and wasn't worth the effort.

Darui is in his room and getting his stuff together. Thinking how he got himself into this one. What a drab he thought. He would now have to go on a mission to a island he never went before.

* * *

><p><strong>Please comment and review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

C sat in a resturants and ordered dumplings waiting for Darui to arrive. He was a n hour early mostly because he wanted time to think. He had been wondering all day about whether he was good enough for to be the Raikage bodyguard or not. He then Decided he needed tea and called his sever over to get him some.

He thought about Darui nonstop he wondered how could someone be so laid back yet so strong. He himself was more prompt and ready and focused insted of layback and cool. He was a perfectionist, but he always wished he could change himself for the better.

"Hey" Darui interrupted C inner battle. "Hi" C replied. He was kind of shocked to see Darui here a little early. It was 15 minutes before they planned to meet.

"So you're here early" C says.

"So were you" Darui replies with a smirk.

"Good point" C says as Darui takes a seat across from him. They looked at each other for a moment and then C begean to speak.

"So I wanted to ask you. Um... Could we form some type of plan" C said.

"Ok we'll what info do you have on our enemies" Darui replies.

"Well there is not much known about them, you see. Um.." C adjust his hand and before continuing on. He had no idea why but Darui made him so nervous. "I just know they specialize in a Justu that allows the to move at high speeds and use light beam"

"Okay" Darui said. "So we don't know much"

"No we do not" C replied. He began to bite on his thumb. He wanted to impress Darui not look stupid by trying to form a plan when they had no information the people there after. He sat looking at him wanting to die.

"Well tell me about you then" Darui said. C began to fumble his words no one had ever asked him that.

"Well I'm a Medical Ninja and I enjoy helping others" C said.

"No not that like something personal if were gonna work as a team I need to know something about you. That way it will be easier to trust you"

"Well ... Um..." C could not find what exactly to say.

"I'll tell you a secret first" Darui cut him off before C coul say anything. "I don't know who my real parents are"

"Oh.. Um... Sorry..." C said.

"It's ok. The woman that took me in I call her mom and I believe she is my mother. She could not have kids so she told me I was the kid she always wanted" Darui continued with a smile.

"How can you say all of this with a smile. Does this not hurt you anymore" C asked.

"No. It did but I moved on" Darui said.

C felt so locked out it's just why was he that why would he tell him this.

"I'm telling you because I need you to trust me and also if there is someone who tries to sneak attack us with the transformation technique we know what to ask" Darui said as if he were readimg C's mind word for word.

"Oh ok" C replied.

"Your turn"

"Well I um..." C could not find the perfect thing to say or tell him. Why did he have to give Darui a peace of himself. No he couldn't why.

"It's ok to trust me" Darui said again as if he was reading C's mind.

C let out a breath and sighed "Well I'm blonde"

"That not a secret" Darui said.

"Ok fine" C said. "Well I have to stare at myself in the mirror and tell myself I am beautiful everyday"

"Try again" Darui said with a smirk he like to watch him think. "C'mon it's not that hard"

"Fine" C said. "I never kissed anyone" C began to blush.

"Ok" Darui said. "Finally got something out of you that was a drab"

Darui couldn't explain but deep down he was so happy he could of died. Why he did not know. He was so happy C had never kissed anyone. Maybe he wanted him for himself. No thats ridiculous why would he want C. He is not into him.

* * *

><p>After their meeting C went home and straight to bed, but what surprised him was this dream.<p>

_Darui lays in C bed and C walks up to him so "what are you doing" C says. _

_"Nothing waiting for you" Darui says. _

_Darui then pulls C on top of him. C began to straddle his lap. He pulled Darui clothes down and engulfed his length. It was so good. Darui moaned in pleasure head going back before he grabbed C and pulled his clothes down and began sucking on his length. _

_C grabbed the sheet in screams and came every where and Darui gladly swallowed it all. He smiled and C pushed him down and did the same to him. _

_Darui smiled and gave C a kiss. "You're my shooting star, my one wish"_

C woke why did he feel like he enjoyed every second of that dream he mined in anger he wanted more. He thought maybe he was starting to no it was a dream. Deep inside he felt some thing for Darui.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review and Comment Please. I know that sex seen wasn't every thing but just wait for it. I building the story at a slow pace. Sorry about the grammar tired. Lol Review and the next chapter will be here soon<strong>._


	3. Chapter 3

C woke up, he was so tired all he could think about is that dream. Why would he have a dream about him now? Did he like him? Oh no that could never be a possibility. He got up and went into the shower. He was still so stuck on Darui even when he changed.

He decided he would have to let this fantasy or dream go. He tied his headband around his head and walked to the door. I have to let this go was all he kept reapting.

* * *

><p>Darui had started down the trail he was looking forward to today even if he didn't want to say it. He was kind of excited to be on a mission even if it would be so drab. He had began to walk to the meeting point when Samui came up to him.<p>

"Hi" she said.

"Hello" Darui said.

"I heard you and that C guy are supposed to become the Raikage next bodyguard"

"Yeah it's a drab, but we will get past it"

"We're going on a mission and if we succeed we will be his next bodygards" Darui said.

Next thing that happen was a total accident. Samui tripped and fell on Darui and their lips clashed in an awkward fashion.

"Sorry" she said

"It's okay" Darui said. The two of them stared at each other a moment too long. Darui felt so uncomfortable.

"I better get going" She said "Omi is waiting"

The two didn't notice poor old C watching the whole thing. He wanted to slit Samui throat, but he really didn't know why.

* * *

><p>C wanted to cry and kill right now. Did Darui just kissed that whore. No fair. Even though they weren't really together or C really didn't acknowledge his feelings, He still felt some type of ownership. He was his all his.<p>

Darui had finally got to the point he felt so nasty from the kiss he had earlier. It was so wrong. He rather it had been another blonde. Okay he really had to let that go.

"Hey C" Darui said.

"Hi" C said in a stale voice.

What is his problem Darui thought. He wasn't that nice before, but he felt a little thrown back by C rudeness.

In front of them a box appeared. They read it. It was from Mabui the Raikage's assistant. "A, the Raikage wants you all to know that the bandits from the The Crescent Moon also have attacked and stolen documents from the Hidden Stone Village and before you head to the island we need you to go there to gather information."

"So drab" Darui said.

"I know" C finally agreed to that strange statement his new partner always said. He was gonna ask him what it meant before Darui walked the other way.

"We gotta go the Hidden stone so c'mon" Darui said.

"Okay just a second" C takes the note and the map and puts it in his bag. Then the box disappears. Maybe he should ask Mabui more about that jutsu it seemed like it came in handy.

* * *

><p>The two had been on the road the whole day and the sun was starting to set.<p>

"We have to look for somewhere to sleep" C said.

"Ok, but where" Darui said.

"The Inn"

"That's a mile back that way. No way I'm going back"

"Ok fine we can camp"

"Fine"

Darui stopped and stepped off the road. They found a little cave to sleep in. C and Darui found some fire wood and made a fire. They sat by it without a word.

"So do you know where you origonally come from" C said.

"Uh... What" Darui replied.

"U know since you were adopted. Where did you come from like who were your real parents" C said.

"I'm not sure" Darui said. C saw the strained look on his face. He knew something. C was gonna find out.

"Why are you looking like that you know, Darui!"

Darui tried to look away. He did not want to see the blondes eyes pierce his soul. He did not want to lie.

"Fine! My parents were thieves and international criminals. They left me in the woods and thats where my mom found me" Darui said In tears. "I found out a few years ago when I kept asking my mother"

"Oh, I'm sorry" C moved closer to Darui. Darui hugged C. C almost let out a moan at the warmth that shot through his body from Darui. C wanted to stay here forever but he pushed Darui away. He did not want to take advantage of him.

No he couldn't move Darui had grabbed him close. Darui really needed this hug, and having the blonde made this so much better. He couldn't control himself and next he went to far.

C looked up from Darui chest into his eyes and Darui looked back. Darui went in and stole a long hard kiss. They separated for air and them went back into it. There was no tung just a kiss and felt so right.

Darui was so shocked how good C was and that C had never kissed anyone. He so good at this he was making Darui sweat. Darui opened his mouth and pressed his tung against C's lips begging for an entrance he needed this so bad. He tugged C hair and C mouth opened.

C was so glad he open mouth having Darui tung race across his mouth felt like heaven. No what was he doing he didn't want to act like a slut. He pushed Darui off.

"We can't do this" C said.

"I know" Darui said,

"It is so irresponsible and were supposed to be the Raikage new bodyguards"

"Oh what a drab"

* * *

><p>The two slept apart tonight. Darui was first up he kept thinking about that kiss. It was great but wrong he had a bad feeling watching the blonde sleep. He was infatuated with C and wanted to know everything, but C was to strict to let loose. He started getting their stuff together. They were only a days journey from the Hidden Stone Village.<p>

C sat up and got his things together. He couldn't lie he wanted more and more than his sex dream, more than that kiss he wanted more. He was gonna have to wait this was not gonna end well he thought. It was not.

"Ready to go" Darui said as if they did not makeout last night.

"Ok" C replied.

"Hey we can't tell anyone about that kiss" Darui said.

"Why would Samui get mad" C said.

"Why would she be mad"

"Because she is like your girlfriend"

"No"

"Oh don't lie I saw you two kissing" C said. Darui almost turned blue. C saw the kiss.

"She fell on me" Darui said.

"Okay liar" C walked forward angry and jealous. The man he just felt so close to felt so far away. C continued on and tripped over a rock. He fell to the ground. Darui came to his Aid.

"I'm a medic I got this" C said.

"Ok sure" Darui said, but continued to help C anyways. He picked him up and carried him to a stone and set him on it.

"Is it broken" Darui said. C use the palm technique to heal the wound.

"I'm fine Darui. Now, can we continue on" C said.

"Ok fine" Darui said. He watched C stand he looked fine. Inside Darui was so relived he did not think he could take it if C was hurt. They continued on to the Stone Village without a word.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and comment thanks! If you have any suggestions I'm all ears. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

C and Darui arrived at the gates of the Stone Village. Things had been very awkward since the kiss. C decided it was best to let it go. A stone ninja approached them.

"What business do you have here." He said.

"We were sent here by the Raikage" Darui said smoothly. "We are suppose to meet with the Tsuchikage"

Just then a short black haired woman ran up to the gates. "I'm Kurotsuchi the Tsuchikage granddaughter. I have been asked to escort you to his office."

C and Darui followed behind her. They looked around and saw most of the building were made of stone and rock.

"The hidden stone is so stony" C said. Darui laughed.

"Well it is the hidden stone" Darui said.

"Hey keep your comments about are village to your self idiots" Kurotsuchi said.

They then entered the tallest stone building.

"My grandfather can be quite mean so watch what you say" Kurotsuchi.

"No wonder the Stone and Cloud don't have the best relationship" Darui said.

"Yeah both of their leader and aggressive ass wholes" C said.

Him and Darui began to laugh, while Kurotsuchi wanted to scolded them. She could not help but laugh at the comment And joined in.

"I think my grandfather was born with a stick up his ass" Kurotsuchi said. They all laughed. "Ok enough" she said. "We're about to go into his office."

C and Darui followed her inside. The stone room was nice but kind of plain. The Tsuchikage room felt so cold. The Tsuchikage walked into get room. C thought the man would be more intimidating. He was short and he floated. C almost laughed this is suppose to be the Tsuchikage everyone was scared of.

"Hello" The Tsuchikage said. Kurosuchi looked at them and. mouthed "bow". C and Darui did what they were told.

"Hi sir" DaruI said. "We were sent her by the Raikage to investigate some of the attacks that the Crescent Moon ninja have made."

"What makes you think we need help from you Cloud ninja" The Tsuchikage said With force. C could now see why people were so intimidated the man was so mean.

"Well, um..., Sir... The Raikage sent us here" C said. C was very intimidated, not many people made him feel this way but between the Rakiage and the Tsuchikage;he felt really intimidated.

"Oh, well why the hell would he do that. Us Sone ninja did not ask him for his help" the Tsuchikage said.

"Were not here to help we just needed to gather information on the Crescent Moon ninja" Darui said. "We know so little about them and since you were attacked by them we figured you would know something"

"We know very little" The Tsuchikage said. "All we know is that they stole a few ofour jutsu scrolls"

"Well we our out to get our scrolls why don't we get yours also" Darui said. C could of smacked him what would make Darui think to ask that man that. He might as well kill himself.

"Why in the hell would a trust some lousy Cloud ninja with our scrolls" the Tsuchikage said.

"I don't know" Darui said.

"Why don't you send some of your ninja along with us" C said thinking fast.

"Hmmm... Yes that's a fantastic idea" the Tsuchikage said. "Tonight you will head out with two ninja of my picking"

"Ok" C and Darui said.

"Kurotsuchi please show the two around the Stone Village" The Tsuchikage said.

"Ok, grandad" Kurotsuchi said.

* * *

><p>The tour of the Stone was long and boring. C felt as if he could die. He wanted to leave this place and never come back. Kurotsuchi showed them everything from top to bottom. Darui himself was tired and hungry.<p>

"Are we gonna eat anytime soon" Darui said.

"Fine" Kurotsuchi said with an eye roll.

She led them to a nice restaurant. They sat at a table. C ordered dumplings while Darui went with a soup. Kurotsuchi decided to go for barbecue.

"So she said what is life like in the cloud" She said.

"It's fine, and it is way cooler than out here" C said.

"Are you trying to say it sucks here" She said.

"No I meant that it is very hot out here" C said, he decided best leave out the part about how this town is only made of stupid stones.

"Oh we'll get use to it" Kurotsuchi said,

"Maybe I will" C said, he did not like her that much. She reminded him of a girl he went to school with that always made fun of him.

"Maybe if you quit acting like a bitch" She said. C was astonished he could not believe she just said that.

"You're a bitch" C said.

Darui watched the two and decided to cut in before Kurotsuchi tried to attack poor C. "Hey that enough you to" He said.

"It's ok he is still a little punk" She said and she turned to Darui. "Don't always come to your teammate defense, I'm sure he can handle it" she laughed. "If he wasn't such a bitch"

"Hey" C said. "Shut up"

* * *

><p>Darui and C walked to the gate at he end of the day. C was so relived to finally leave this stupid town. He was so exicited to get away from that horror, Kurotsuchi.<p>

He then looked and saw her walking to the gate with a tall man. He screamed inside his head no.

"Hi, I'm Akatsuchi" the big man said.

"And you know me" Kurotsuchi said. "Now let's go to that island"

* * *

><p><strong>It took me a moment, but I tried. Hey it could only get better from here. Comment review and follow.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Dari and C walked down the path. Darui had not been flattered, when he herd Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi would be tagging along with them. It wasn't that Darui did not like the two it was just he would not be alone with C. C kept Darui interested along the way talking about how classes the duo was.

"This Island is so far away" Kurotsuchi groaned.

"I know right" Akatsuchi said.

"So drab" Darui said, and he and C laughed.

"Hey have you noticed that the two have the Tsuchi in their name. Is the Tsuchikage so great they put him so high on a pedestal to kiss his ass and name their kids after him" C said, he and Darui laughed again.

"So how are you" C asked Darui"

"So drab" Darui said.

"So you want some excitement" C asked.

"Well I don't know" Darui said.

C hated when Darui did that he would always cut conversation. C really wanted to talk and learn more about him. Uhh how frustrating. C was drug from his thoughts by someone trying to drag him away.

"Darui Help me" C screamed loudly.

"Hahaha Scary cat" Kurotsuchi said. "Call for your boyfriend" Darui blushed.

"Why would you do that" C asked.

"I was bored" Kurotsuchi said. Akatsuchi sat laughing until a shuriken came inches for his face.

"Who is there" Darui said.

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu" The unknown person shouted. The dragon barely missed the group, they all were stunned.

"Gale style laser circuit" Darui said sending rays towards the enemies.

One of the enemies runs and charges at the group. He wears all black and a white mask. Not anbu, but similar. He is stopped by Kurotsuchi, as she spits some cement at his feet. C then actives his genjutsu and knocks the man out.

* * *

><p>C extracts information from the man. He tries and enters his mind.<p>

"What's taking so long" Kurotsuchi asked. She was always in a rush.

"There are blocks in his mind and there to hard to get around" C said. He grew flustrated, must he be so weak. These blocks were though. He was a sensory ninja he should of had this beat only moments ago. If he was not too distracted with Darui he might have sensed the enemy. '

"You can do it C concentrate" Darui said with encouragement. He wanted C to do good. He was smart brave and beautiful. Wait beatiful Darui could not think that. I mean C was nice to look at, but beautiful, C'mon.

C concentrated and broke through the barriers. He got into his mind and saw one of the men escaped and went back to get back up. They think there crescent moon robbers. He relays the info.

"Oh my really" Akatsuchi said. He was eating chips and worrying at the same time.

"So what should we do" C said.

"We should give this man back to his village and head out" Darui said.

"No we should leave him" Kurotsuchi said. "We don't care about him. He tried to attack us."

"He thought we were the bandits" C said.

"So what, we will return him. We are the good guys" Darui said. He then untied the man and explained to him that they will escort him back to his village, and that he would tell his people to stay off our trail, because we are not the bandits, and we want to help.

"Look Darui, also if we go to their village we might be able to get information on the bandits" C said.

"Yeah" Akatsuchi said. Kurotsuchi was out numbered and followed. She still felt this would be no good.

* * *

><p>The group had conversation with the man. Turns out his name was Jem. Jem told us how their village was one of the top spots for the bandits, and his team was to watch out and warn the village incase they were seen in the area.<p>

They talked about other things. C found Jem very interesting and Darui saw it. He was a little annoyed with the fact C would laugh at every joke Jem had and smile at him. Jem didn't deserve C's smile.

"Hey lets talk less and focus" Darui said.

C looked at Darui why was he being so mean he was being an ass.

They arrived at the village just as C thought to talk.

"The crescent moon attack" They heard yelling men and women. They were coming to attack.

"I told you we should of left that man in the woods" Kurotsuchi said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well That it for this one! I hope you enjoyed sorry I haven't updated in a while! I will be on it more often. Also review and comment!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

I told you we should of left that man in the woods" Kurotsuchi said.

"Damn" C said.

"Put your hands up and surrender peacefully Crescent moon scum" A man said. He had blonde hair, it was shorter than C and brown eyes.

"This is shit" C said.

"I know" Akatsuchi said dropping his chips.

The all stood at the village entrance with their hands up to the sky.

"Jem come out" The man said. "We saved you from the hostages"

Jem walked forward. "Sir they are the good guys" He said. "They are looking for the Crescent moon ninja also"

"Yes we are from the hidden cloud and stone" Darui said.

"Everyone drop your weapons" The commander said. The people followed and they dropped their hands. "Alright so what are you ninja doing all the way over here" He said. P

"On our way to the Crescent Moon to get what they stole from us" C said.

"So the great villages have even been hit up, by the Crescent Moon" He said.

"ly came to your village to give Jem back" Darui said.

"Ok" The commander said. "If you're telling the truth can my team look into your minds"

"Hell no" Kurotsuchi said. "Why the fuck would we let you do that"

"If you do, and it's true" The Commander said. "Then you can go"

"How about we just go" C said. Allowing them to enter our minds would mean giving up village secrets.

"I'd rather die than let you look in my head" Akatsuchi said.

"It's a no from me to" Darui said.

"Well you leave me no choice" The commander said. "Attack and kill"

"C do it" Darui said.

"Alright" C said. "Hidden Jutsu: Wave of Confusion"

C stumped the ground and created and electric field. From there all those he hit fell into the Genjutsu.

"C'mon" Darui said running for the gate.

"You think that's gonna stop us" The Commander said. "Ninja art: Poison needles"

He blew, and about fifty needles came in their direction. "Shit" Darui said.

"I got it" Kurotsuchi said. "Corrosion style: Cement wall" Out of her mouth was a glob that turn into a wall. It stopped all the needles.

The Commander then stumped then ground, making a bolder come up. He punched it in their direction. Akatsuchi made a giant rock sprout from his mouth, he spit it and stopped the bolder.

"Run" Darui said.

"Oh no you don't" The Commander yelled running. He was right behind them. Damn what speed. "Air spike"

He pressed his fist firmly to the ground and next thing they know, the air knocked them high in the sky.

"Black panther dive" Darui made hand signs in the air. A black panther came out and attack the Commander. He dodge.

"Oh god were gonna die" Akatsuchi said as they fell towards the ground. "No were not" C said.

C made some hand signs. "Lighting field" C said. The group was trapped in a ball and eye flew away from the village.

"Fire ball" the Commander yelled, sending one against the force field.

"It's ok" C said. "That won't break this field"

They floated into the woods. The field popped and the hit the ground. "Damn" Kurotsuchi said. "Perfect landing"

"Well we would've died back there so be grateful" C said.

"Where are we" Akatsuchi said.

"C use your sensory skills and locate Crescent Moon chakra" Darui said.

C did and found a match. "Right there" C pointed to the right and walked. They all followed and they stopped once the got to the lake. "Over the lake" That is where you'll find them" C said.

"Alright this is it" Darui said. "You guys ready"

"Yep" They all said.

"Now to find a boat" Darui said.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna try to more updates on this, because I already have a sequel in mind. I really wanna write it. I'm not gonna rush through this. So look for a new one soon. Also Comment Review Fav or Follow! Also I started writing this story, because it made me mad that there was no Darui and C love. There one of my favorite couples. Also I might update before the end of the day because this was short!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

"Now to find a boat" Darui said.

"Where the hell would we find one of those. Let me remind you were in the middle of no where" Kurotsuchi said.

"How about some positive energy" C said. C grew a little I patent when Kurotsuchi yelled at Darui. He wanted to yell 'Stop being mean to Darui', but the would not be ok, would it?

"Yeah we have to find a way" Akatsuchi said.

"How about you make come concrete we can float on" Akatsuchi said.

"That is bumb" C said.

"Why don't you make another bubble" Kurotsuchi said.

"I don't have enough chakra, at this point" C said. "Unless you all loan me some"

"All right let's try it" Kurotsuchi said.

"Ok you all have concentrate on giving me energy" C said. "Not too fast, not too slow"

Darui touch C's back and blushed he felt a little intimate touching his partner in a way. Well not partner, friend. Darui mind went crazy on what to call C. Truly when the man asked to get intel he did not want to, because he thought they would find out about his feelings for C.

"Darui" C said. "C'mon"

Darui snapped back to reality and pushed. Everyone had their hands on C and began to push energy into him. After a few moments C put his hands up.

"Ok I got enough" C said.

"Alright" Darius said. "Get ready everyone"

"Electric field" C said. Around them formed a ball of light and next thing you know, they were in the sky. It was different than before this time they enjoyed the ride.

"You couldn't go bigger" Kurotsuchi aid.

"I mean this is decent" C said. "What they hell did you want, to put a diner inside of it"

"We'll excuse me, I just wanted a decent sized arrangement" Kurotsuchi said. "Akatsuchi takes up most of the bubble"

"Hey" Akatsuchi said. Darui and C began to snicker.

"You should play nice" Akatsuchi said. The water underneath them made Akatsuchi on edge. It was a little higher than last time. What if it pops he thought.

"Are you sure this is safe" Akatsuchi said.

"Yeah, I mean if it wasn't" C said, "I would of let you two take it, and me and Darui would of found another way"

"You're such an ass" Kurotsuchi said.

"All in a days work" C said.

"Whatever" She said. "How long have you two been partners"

"Why" C said.

"Well we need something to pass the time" Kurotsuchi said. "Let's do a Q and A"

"This is our first mission together" Darui said. "You and Akatsuchi"

"We been the bodyguards for the Tsuchikage for about a year now" She said.

"That's nice" C said.

"Alright ever had a significant other" She said.

"No" C said. "Really never took an interest in anyone" Besides Dariu, C cut off that last part.

"No, no time" Darui said. C cheered in his mind, he wanted to be his one and only.

"You" C said. "And have you ever fucked"

"Your so vulgar" Kurotsuchi said. "I've had a boy toy and yeah we fucked in my grandfathers office"

"On his desk" Akatsuchi said.

"Every where" Kurotsuchi said.

"Disgusting" C said.

"I found it to be enjoyable" Kurotsuchi said.

"I've had a girlfriend, but no sex" Akatsuchi said. "You guys in the hidden cloud are all boring"

"No! I mean, I think are Raikage is fucking his assistant" C said.

"Wow" Darui said. "Now that I think about it"

"Well, I met your guys Raikage once, he was ok" Kurotsuchi said.

"Yeah he's a decent man, when he's not yelling" Darui said. C laughed.

"Sounds like our Tsuchikage" Akatsuchi said.

"No I think you win" C said. "Your leader is the oldest and meanest person I've ever met, and you call me vulgar"

"Don't talk about my grandfather like that" Kurotsuchi said. They paused. "Just kidding" She said laughing.

The rest of the conversation was spent comparing lives in each village. The bubble landed on the beach.

"Alright now we must form a plan of attack" Darui said.

"Ok" They all said. The waves crashed against the shore with a earth shattering thud.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here goes the this chapter, I will have more soon. I hope your enjoying this Darui and C story. Don't worry the Yaoi is coming.<strong>


End file.
